In some embodiments, the present disclosure pertains to methods of growing a chalcogen-linked metallic film on a surface in a chamber. In some embodiments, the method comprises: (1) placing a metal source and a chalcogen source in the chamber; and (2) gradually heating the chamber. In some embodiments, the heating leads to the deposition of the chalcogen source and the metal source onto the surface in the chamber. In some embodiments, the heating also facilitates growth of the chalcogen-linked metallic film from the chalcogen source and the metal source on the surface.
In some embodiments, the surface comprises a pattern. In some embodiments, the growth of the chalcogen-linked metallic film follows the pattern. In some embodiments, the methods of the present disclosure further comprise a step of patterning the surface, such as by photolithography.
In some embodiments, the chalcogen source is selected from the group consisting of oxygen, sulfur, selenium, tellurium, and combinations thereof. In some embodiments, the metal source is selected from the group consisting of metals, metal oxides, transition metals, transition metal oxides, and combinations thereof. In some embodiments, the metal source is selected from the group consisting of molybdenum, tungsten, titanium, and combinations thereof. In some embodiments, the metal source is molybdenum trioxide.
In some embodiments, the chalcogen source and the metal source are deposited onto the surface by chemical vapor deposition. In some embodiments, the growth of the chalcogen-linked metallic film occurs by formation of nucleation sites on the surface, where the nucleation sites merge to form the chalcogen-linked metallic film.
In some embodiments, the methods of the present disclosure further comprise a step of gradually cooling the chamber after gradually heating the chamber. In some embodiments, the chamber is a furnace. In some embodiments, the chamber is under a flow of an inert gas, such as nitrogen.
In some embodiments, the methods of the present disclosure also include a step of controlling a morphology of the chalcogen-linked metallic film by adjusting a growth parameter. In some embodiments, the growth parameter is selected from the group consisting of chalcogen source concentration, chamber pressure, metal source concentration, chamber temperature, type of surface, and combinations thereof.
In some embodiments, the formed chalcogen-linked metallic film comprises a single layer. In some embodiments, the chalcogen-linked metallic film comprises multiple layers. In some embodiments, the chalcogen-linked metallic film is a single-crystalline film. In some embodiments, the chalcogen-linked metallic films include transition metal dichalcogenides. In some embodiments, the chalcogen-linked metallic film is a sulfated metallic film.
In some embodiments, the chalcogen-linked metallic film is selected from the group consisting of MoS2, MoSe2, MoS1Se1, WS2, WSe2, TiS2, and combinations thereof. In some embodiments, the chalcogen-linked metallic film comprises MoS2(1-x)Se2x, where x is at least one of 0.1, 0.3, 0.50 and 0.75. In some embodiments, the methods of the present disclosure also include a step of transferring the formed chalcogen-linked metallic film to a new surface.